1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an exercise apparatus and more particularly for an exercise device to assisting runners maintain core stability while running in place.
2. State of the Art
Various devices are known to permit a person to simulate a run in a generally confined space. Such devices include treadmills, both self powered and powered, stepping platforms, etc. In addition, one can attach one end of an elastic cord to a stationary frame or doorway, wrap the other end around the person's torso to provide resistance while leaning forward and running in place.
The elastic cord type of stationary exercise device is simple, inexpensive, easy to transport, and easy to set up and use. However, such a device does not provide any useful feedback to the user and is extremely boring to use. Further, such prior art devices are uncomfortably restraining to the user during exercise and tend to slip during use.